Por entre Lágrimas e Pétalas
by The Frog Prince
Summary: Tohru está perdidamente apaixonada por Kyo, mas não consegue mais aguentar tantas apunhaladas em seu coração... conseguirá ela mudar as atitudes do amaldiçoado pelo gato?


**_Por Entre Pétalas e Lágrimas_**

**Chapter I – Dreaming**

Tarde da noite... a casa silenciosa; enquanto todos dormiam tranqüilamente, Kyo permanecia inquieto... deitado no telhado, como sempre, olhando para as estrelas... sua mente pulsava tão rápido quanto seu coração... não conseguia dormir... não conseguia parar de pensar nela...

"_Tohru!!!"_ – exclamava dentro da sua mente.

Porque tinha que pensar tanto nela? Pensava o pobre gato, já atordoado e irritado.

A noite prosseguia... e ele continuava ali... cada vez mais e mais confuso...

Será que estava mesmo gostando tanto assim dela??

Tohru acordou na calada da noite, não era de costume ter problemas com isso, mas naquela noite tivera um sonho estranho... e já não era a primeira vez...

Via-se vestida de noiva, caminhando por uma praia, deserta, ao seu lado, um garoto alto, de cabelos cor de laranja, sorria... segurava firme a sua mão... a olhava de maneira gentil...

Tohru suava frio, estava confusa. Noite após noite, o mesmo sonho... a mesma sensação... o que será que Kyo sente por mim? Sentia-se culpada por estar assim, como se estivesse violando o sentimento de outra pessoa... Kyo, ele já tinha alguém... Kagura o amava...

"_Mas ... e ele, será que ele a ama também??"_ – Uma voz ecoava em sua mente.

Sentia-se ainda mais culpada... não sabia o que fazer.

O dia ia amanhecendo e... os dois permaneciam como estavam... exaustos... Tohru abraçado ao travesseiro... chorando... e Kyo... deitado no telhado... olhando fixamente para o céu.

**Chapter II – Reality**

Mais tarde... todos estavam na escola... o ano estava finalmente terminando... algo que deixava Tohru ainda mais preocupada, afinal, Kyo poderia se separar dela para sempre... ainda tinha esse problema... como conseguir salvá-lo? Como conseguir acabar com a maldição que lhe era rogada?

O tempo passava... Tohru ainda não conseguia entender seus sentimentos, estava mais confusa do que nunca, pensava somente nele... naquele instante, seu mundo girava ao redor dele...

"_Kyo-kun"_ – suspirava... enquanto a aula prosseguia

Ao final das aulas... todos foram pra casa, hoje ninguém iria para os clubes, nem mesmo Yuki iria para o grêmio... estavam todos cansados... a semana fora bastante cansativa para todos. Tohru arrumava seu material lentamente, quando começou a ouvir passos vindo na sua direção.

"_Ei, ce ta bem??"_ - dizia Kyo, num tom preocupado

"_Sim, sim, me perdoe por preocupá-lo"_ – Tohru abaixava a cabeça, enquanto lamentava o momento...

Seu coração disparou, sentia seu rosto ruborizando, por um instante, ficou calada.

"_Ce não ta legal ne??" _– novamente o gato a pressionava

"_Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais confiável do mundo, mas... pode desabafar comigo se quiser... "_

Tohru estava tremendo, tinha medo do que dizer, ou de não dizer...

"_Kyo-kun... precisamos conversar sim... mas nem sei por onde começar..."_

Tohru angustiada, segurou Kyo pela mão... e o levou consigo... até uma cerejeira nos fundos da escola; sentia que era ali e agora... o instante para mudar o destino dos dois.

**Chapter III – Tears and Flowers**

Num canto mais afastado da escola, onde poucos alunos iam... Tohru e Kyo encaravam-se...

A pobre garota ainda não conseguia falar direito... gaguejava muito... tinha muito medo... mas enfim, uniu o pouco de coragem que lhe restava...

"_Kyo, eu não posso mais suportar... por mais que lhe admire... eu tente te entender... mas você não percebe o quanto me machuca... cada palavra... cada gesto... me perfurando como uma faca afiada... eu não posso mais tolerar... por mais que dentro de mim... meu coração diga que o ama... você não me corresponde... e pelo contrário... me apunhala mais e mais..."_

Tohru desabou... chorando... ajoelhou-se frente ao gato... não tinha mais forças...

Kyo, por outro lado, continuava de pé, bem à sua frente, petrificado... jamais pensara que um dia ouviria algo assim... ainda por cima, vindo dela...

Algumas horas depois, na casa de Shigure.

"_Por onde andará nossa querida Tohru-chan_" – perguntava o cachorro, inquieto

Yuki permanecia calado, imerso em seus pensamentos.

"_Se aquele gato imbecil fizer a senhorita Honda chorar novamente, terei que tomar algumas providencias mais sérias"_

Antes mesmo de terminar sua linha de raciocínio, Kyo e Tohru chegam, entram em silencio, e dirigem-se aos seus quartos, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Já era noite; todos foram dormir, ou pelo menos tentar. Kyo, deitado no chão de seu quarto, tinha um olhar perdido no tempo e espaço, ainda pensando no que ouvira de Honda no meio da tarde.

"_Por mais que dentro de mim... meu coração diga que o ama..."_ Essa frase ecoava tanto na mente do gato quanto o sentimento de culpa que o perturbava; sentia-se um monstro... como não percebera... será que sua estupidez o cegava tanto assim??

**Chapter IV – Eyes of Sorrow**

Os dias passavam, e algumas coisas permaneciam iguais. Kyo e Tohru, já não se falavam a dias. O gato se tornou recluso... passava horas olhando pro céu, tentando, inutilmente, entender a transformação que ocorria dentro do seu coração. Tohru, por outro lado, se esforçava pra fingir que tudo estava bem. Hanajima e Uotani apenas olhavam, de longe, um tanto quanto impedidas de fazer algo, como se já esperassem, talvez Tohru precisasse passar por aquilo. Quem sabe assim, entenderia que estaria apaixonada pela pessoa errada, ou então, talvez o garoto de cabelos alaranjados finalmente percebesse, e enfim, tomasse uma atitude.

No final de mais um dia de aulas; tudo parecia como de costume, Hanajima e Uotani conversavam num canto isolado, enquanto olhavam para Tohru e Kyo; por mais que fosse necessário, elas não agüentavam ver a amiga naquela situação, nem mesmo Yuki, que parecia tão frio perante aos acontecidos, já pensava seriamente em tomar alguma atitude.

Enquanto caminhava de volta pra casa, Tohru foi surpreendida por suas duas amigas, vindo ao seu encontro por uma rua deserta.

Por outro caminho, Kyo ia pra casa, como sempre, imerso nos seus pensamentos, e nem notara que estava sendo seguido, até que...

"_Até quando vai ficar mentindo pra você mesmo??" _– exclamava o rato, já cansado da perseguição.

"_humph... isso não é da sua conta, rato idiota!!"_

"Ainda não se cansou de fazê-la chorar? Ela não dorme mais a noite, pensando em você gato estúpido, e você aí, tentando entender o que se passa, não é?? Será que ainda não percebeu, que assim como ela gosta de você, você também gosta dela??"

"_Então pq... pq você... está tentando me ajudar??"_

"_Simples... quero apenas que a Senhorita Honda pare de sofrer... e isso só vai acabar, quando você resolver tomar alguma atitude... ou será que vai ficar aí, se escondendo pelo resto da vida?? Ou será que terei que tomá-la de você hein??_

Aquelas palavras surtiram o efeito esperado... o gato finalmente acordara, enfim, algo parecia fazer sentido em sua mente... pq sofria tanto... sim... era isso... também gostava dela... também a amava... e por isso, por isso aquilo lhe machucava tanto.

O gato correu por alguns poucos passos, e repentinamente parou... dando uma olhada para o lado.

"_Obrigado." _– dizia, num tom mais calmo do que de costume.

"_Haha... obrigado? Devo dizer que... agora vai ter que me provar... que seu sentimento é verdadeiro, baka neko..."_

"_TU TÁ QUERENDO BRIGAR NUMA HORA DESSAS??" _– esbravejava o gato, encarando o primo

"_Se você não conseguir me derrotar agora, eu não permitirei que se aproxime da Honda" _– o rato também o encarava

"_Ta certo, como quiser rato idiota... demooooooroooooo!!!!"_

Os dois se preparavam, olhavam fixamente um nos olhos do outro, em posição de luta. Kyo estava um tanto receoso... sabia que graças a maldição, perderia sempre para o primo, mas, uma força dentro de si berrava, "VAMOS, LUTE, você pode vencer!!"

**Chapter V – Ready! Set! GO!!!**

A luta enfim começa, Kyo, atacava ferozmente com socos, Yuki, se esquivava ou os bloqueava facilmente; o gato já esperava, afinal, era a sua sina, jamais derrotar o rato, e mesmo assim, ainda continuava lá, lutando... sabia que se perdesse, tudo estaria acabado.

Ambos estavam bastante concentrados, e por tal motivo, não notaram a chegada de 3 garotas, apreensivas, esperando pelo desfecho de uma história de melancolia e muitas lágrimas.

Tohru viu os dois lutando, Kyo dava o melhor de si, mas não conseguia acertar o oponente. Não agüentando mais ver os dois lutando, sutilmente "cutucou" Arisa, para que fizesse algo.

"_ah... mas ta tão divertido, não acha Hana??"_ – sorria Uotani

"_devo dizer que é interessante ver o ódio desses dois expresso em algo além das palavras, mas creio que isso não fará bem a nossa princesa" – retrucava Hanajima_

"_Ta certo... eu vou lá" _

Arisa já não era tão boa de briga, mas pra aquele momento, achava que sua habilidade seria suficiente para separá-los. Sem ao menos pensar, entrou no meio dos dois, disposta a pará-los a qualquer custo.

Quando percebera a presença da "intrusa", Kyo preparava-se para mais uma vez golpear Yuki, felizmente conseguindo parar seu braço a poucos centímetros do rosto de sua colega.

"_Ce bebeu foi?? _– berrava o gato, inconformado com a interrupção

"_Senhorita Uotani, isso com certeza foi perigoso, você está bem??" _– perguntava o rato, sem saber ao certo o que Uotani estaria fazendo ali.

"_Parem logo de brigar... acho que o cabeça de mexerica tem algo a dizer pra alguém aqui... e logo, não é?"_ – Arisa encarava Kyo de maneira assustadora... ele sentia que já não podia mais continuar com aquilo.

"_Anda logo baka, dessa vez, você venceu. E se magoar a senhorita Honda de novo, já sabe o que lhe aguarda... então pense bem antes de fazer besteira..." _– irado, o rato falava em tom imperativo

**Chapter VI – Lovely Eyes**

O tempo estava bem fechado, como se a chuva se aproximasse rapidamente. Não demorou muito para todos sentirem os densos pingos caindo sobre suas cabeças. Yuki, Uotani e Hanajima se retiraram, deixando para trás Kyo e Tohru, parados no meio da rua, se encarando... envergonhados, sem saber por onde começar.

A chuva engrossava, os dois já estavam ensopados, mas ali continuavam, se fitando, dando tempo um ao outro, para criarem coragem, para abrirem seus corações. Tohru queria poder abraçá-lo, mas não podia... sabia que se fizesse isso, a maldição o transformaria; Kyo, queria abrir seu coração, mas por algum motivo, estava travado, as palavras não saiam.

A noite chegava... os dois sentados a beira da calçada, um de costas para o outro... sentiam apenas as pontas de seus dedos se tocando... enquanto a chuva que caia lavava seus corações machucados.

"_Tohru... eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa"_ – Kyo sussurrava em meio a noite que os cobria.

"_Sim... o que foi?"_ – Tohru respondeu, com seu jeito calmo de sempre

"_É que... eu finalmente entendi... tudo o que estava se passando, finalmente eu pude compreender os seus sentimentos, e percebi também o que eu estava fazendo, então... eu quero te pedir... perdão..."_

"_Tudo bem, eu não posso te culpar... fui fraca em não ter te contado isso antes, e também, por ..."_

Tohru foi interrompida... sentia suas mãos quentes, cobertas pelas de Kyo, que agora a encarava, com um sorriso gentil

"_Tohru... eu amo você... amo demais... não paro de pensar em você um minuto sequer... eu não..."_

Agora fora a vez de Tohru interrompê-lo, colocando seu dedo indicador frente aos lábios do garoto.

"_Não precisamos mais dizer uma palavra, nossos corações já se entendem assim mesmo, certo?"_

E sem ao menos dar chance de reação ao gato, Tohru fechou seus olhos, e instintivamente, guiou seus lábios na direção dos de Kyo, selando com um beijo terno um amor que tem tudo para ser eterno...

FIM!!!!!

Enfim, essa foi a minha primeira fic... sei que não ta perfeita... longe disso, tenho muito o que melhorar D

Agradecimentos a Nammy-chan por me ajudar, e também, meu amigo /cunhado /ídolo /muso /metaleiro from hell Mizuno...

Obrigado pelo apoio, pela ajuda, e pela inspiração

E claro, obrigado por ser meu amigo \o/

Em breve, espero postar mais fics, e melhorar mais e mais.

Obrigado por terem lido!!

E comentem/ opinem/ etc XD

See ya o/


End file.
